The invention concerns a channel system comprising at least one first channel comprising a multicore flat cable and an electrical socket connected thereto and provided with a rearward side, a bottom side as well as an existing front side with a front cover that is detachably attachable thereto, and comprising a detachably attached upper cover that is removed in the area of the detachably attached electrical socket.
Recently, the need for such channel systems has risen more and more. This has several reasons. On the one hand, in old buildings, no new slots must be produced in order to lay the appropriate conduits.
On the other hand, many new houses are produced in modular construction for which it is not possible to already determine beforehand, for example, in prefabricated houses, the position of individual electrical sockets or other electrical elements. It is particularly important, not only in renovations of old buildings, but also when planning new buildings, to be able to supply the great number of electrical devices appropriately.
In this context, presently available are only channel systems that can be provided with electrical sockets which however no longer allow for free position selection for mounting.
The invention has therefore the object to provide a channel system of the aforementioned kind that with a few simplest means enables a high flexibility of the arrangement, in particular of electrical sockets.